Bosses
Bosses are different from regular mobs. Bosses spawn around the overworld and can also be spawned using Monster Remains and Greater Monster Remains. Bosses spawn for an infinite period of time, but once a boss is defeated it will not respawn for six hours. There is also a 20% chance that the boss will not respawn at all According to Odie, you will be able to find a boss every 2km. Bosses can also be located using information from Taverns or clicking on the dukedom button in the upper right hand corner and then clicking monsters. Using the latter method, the closer to the top the boss is, the closer it is to your location. Bosses drop strong gear that require much more gold to upgrade then regular gear. All bosses have a chance to drop Lucky Silver Coins, Lucky Gold Coins, Gauntlet Keys and Arena Tokens. 1* - Bandit Lord (Level 20) Bandit Lord. - 1* - Goblin Lord (Level 20) Ruler of the Goblins. - 1* - Minotaur (Level 25) Giant Bull creature. - 2* - Arachne (Level 40) Giant Spider who spins a giant web - 2* - Demon Prince (Level 50) Demon Prince of Balor who preys upon new adventurers. - 2* - Draconian Lord (Level 30) Giant Draconian Mage whose might may not match Goliath's but his magic does. - 3* - Demon Knight (Level 60) Large Knight who wields a blade that can put you to sleep. - 3* - Lizarr King (Level 50) Giant Reptilian monster who rules over all the water mobs in Orna. - 3* - Lord of Wolves (Level 50 and 75) Lord of Wolves who has the power to appear during the daytime. - 3* - Lost Pharoah (75) The roaming mummy of Orna - 4* - Camazotz (Level 75 and 100) Giant Bat will powerful magic and physical attacks. - 4* - Orc Lord (80) Giant Orc Lord with a teeny tiny brain. - - 4* - Troll (75) Massive Troll who can help improve your charm if you smite him. - 4* - Undead Golem (75 and 90) Giant bones who can crush you if you aren't careful. - 5* Carman's Gargoyle (100) Carman's pet who will literally turn you to stone. - 5* Death Worm (100) Nasty worm who must not have any pockets. - 5* - Great Gazer (125) One-eyed boss who see right through your weaknesses. - 5* - Great Jinn (120) You ain't never has a friend like me! - 5* - Slaugh (100) This boss will be your first real test. He is no joke in early levels. - 5* - Vampire Lord (100) Lord or Vampires who like his Wolf counterpart can spawn during the day. -- 6* - Behemoth (140) A large bull whose anguished cry can be heard throughout the land of Orna. - 6* - Carman (150) Banished Witch with a variety of pets. Her magic is tough. - 6* - Cerberus (140) Guardian of Death's realm with a fiery kiss. - 6* - FinFolk (125) Powerful Sea Creature with a more powerful axe. - 6* - Ronin (150) Samurai master who will be a real test for mid levels. - 7* - Ankou (175) Right hand of Death and a definite phone thrower. He is a pain in the ass. - 7* - Colossus (160) Great stone beast that lumbers above the opponent. - 7* - Fenrir (175) If his first hit didn't kill you, his second one will. - 4* - Mimic King (100) This chest is not what it seems. - 7* - Tiamat (175) Powerful Dragon that steady drops some of the best items in the game. - 8* - Cockatrice (175) Giant bird with a heart of stone - 8* - Fafnir (200) Very powerful. Onslaught= Autoheal and wait five minutes. - 8* - Ljosalfar Lord (180) Ruler of the Ljosalfar and possessor of one the greatest weapons in the game. - 9* - Fallen Ithra, the White Knight (225) - 9* - Fallen Thor, the Storm God (225) - 9* - King Balor (210) King of the land of Balor, who rules with an iron fist. - 9* - Nin-kilim(210) A giant rat who has vowed to destroy all that challenge him.